


A Proper Bed

by Kenya_Kiryu



Series: Victorious [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Past Relationship(s), beck and jade breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenya_Kiryu/pseuds/Kenya_Kiryu
Summary: After a bad break up and hard week, beck is at his end. After seeing her friend at his breaking point she offers for him to stay with her until things get better
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Tori Vega
Series: Victorious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026798
Kudos: 20





	A Proper Bed

Beck slouched forward with his arms crossed and his head hung low, the floor drifted beneath his feet while his breathing was slow. “Beck…? Oi, beck!” André called from one side of the round patio table, tapping the teen on the shoulder to get his attention. Beck’s spine snapped forward like a wooden board being stepped on. “Eh?! W-what?” His expression was tense and his breathing was sharp like daggers. “What’s your deal? You’ve looked like a zombie since this morning.” Tori pouted while fidgeting with her fork. “Just….a lot, I guess.” Beck sighed. “Ever since the break up, things haven’t been the best. But at least I’m safe.” He shrugged, trying to be optimistic. Looking around the lunch table, there was a seat empty. Amongst the other’s, Jade was nowhere to be seen. 

“Well, it’s only been a week,” Cat chirped, swaying back and forth in her seat with a smile “over time it’ll be like she never existed!” She cheered ignorantly. Tori tightened her lip as the air around her staled like week old bread. “B-but that doesn’t explain why you’re so tired.” She turned her attention back to the ravenette. “Well my R.V is starting to go under. The electricity isn’t working,” the Beck grumbled. “This week is just getting worse and worse.” He shook his head in dismissal, wanting the entire week to leave his memories and returned to the lunch tray in front of him. The group shared glances before all eyes except Beck’s were directly on Tori. Tori tensed even further as she felt the concerned flames of everyone else’s gaze burning directly into her being. She couldn’t stand ignoring her friend. It would go completely against her moral code!

“Fine!” She hissed under her breath.   
“Beck?” She called.   
The sleep-deprived boy looked up at her and gave a drained “yeah…?”   
“Why don’t you stay with me? You can take the R.V to the shop or something and stay at my place.” She smiled 

Beck paused for a moment while gathering his thoughts, “what about your parents..?” His dark eyes narrowed “their out of town.” She smiled back. “Fine. But I’m paying you back after.” He huffed “no you’re not. I’m doing this because I want to.”

There was some playful bickering between the two but in the end he agreed. 

That night after dinner, Tori helped Beck pack a bag and then headed to her place. “You can take my room and I’ll take the couch.” 

“Nah, it’s your ho-“ Beck tried to reason with her but was cut off. “Exactly. And I’m saying you’re taking the bed.” Tori smirked, proud of herself for taking authority for once. Beck felt his face burn a bit as he tightened his lip and slouched back in his seat in the car. “Aight, you’re the boss.” He shrugged with a smirk.

Once they got to Tori’s bedroom, Beck had face planted himself into the mattress with a heavy groan. “Good?” Tori giggled “Tori, I haven’t laid in a bed in years…” Beck emphasized. Tori’s face fell to a pout “That’s not healthy hun.” She shook her head before returning her attention to beck “Beck…?” She waited a moment before hearing small snores from the ravenette. She sighed “That bad huh..?”

Beck was out cold for the rest of the night. By morning, Trina was barging into her sister’s room, calling her name and complaining. She saw that the bed was in-use and came to the conclusion it was Tori “oh come on,” she rolled her eyes as her voice droned on “you can’t still be sleeping!” She dragged herself to the bedside as if she was being pulled by the feet and shook the unconscious body rather aggressively “Toriiiiii-“ She whined. Beck groaned and turned onto his back to face whoever was shouting “eh…?” His morning voice dragged on for a bit, just enough for him to analyze the situation. Trina stood there frozen before shouting “Not fair! How could she get laid before me!?” 

Beck blinked “What…?”


End file.
